Love Between an Exorcist and a Noah
by WashuRight
Summary: Road Camelot, the first Noah, thinks about her first love. A love that others already doomed to failure. A love for an exorcist with white hair and a kindness towards akuma.


Nothing's going to come out of a love between an Exorcist and a Noah…

+ + + -l- + + +

Road's mind played with these words like a cat with a ball of string. She tumbled them around and around in her mind, repeating them both mentally and out loud. They were stuck in her mind like an addictive song, and simply wouldn't leave. That simple sentence condemned her first love to failure.

However, Road couldn't let anyone see that there was anything bothering her. She maintained her carefree attitude with the world, dodging her school lessons, making Lero's life miserable, bothering Tiki while he wanted to read a book, and killing the occasional exorcist when the mood struck her.

Yet through out it all Road's thoughts would drift towards a certain exorcist with white hair and a compassionate side towards the demons.

A-L-L-E-N

Allen Walker

Road laughed out loud simply thinking of his name. She spun around in a dizzying dance in the middle of her father's garden. The flowers blurred around her in a kaleidoscope of rainbow splendor. She spun faster and faster for the joy of it feeling giddy and ridiculous as she laughed, arms strained and reaching skyward. A single black dress shoe slipped on the slick grass and Road's dizzying spin ended abruptly with her falling back. She didn't mind, laughter still bubbling up from within her as she switched her gaze from plethora of flowers to the clouds in the sky.

Her white dress would be covered in green splotches from the grass stains, and of course she would be scolded. Road simply couldn't be bothered to care about that right now. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Road wondered about what Allen would think if he saw her this way. Just a girl who spun in flower gardens and stared at the clouds. A girl who loved her pet dog and her family. Who in their right mind would look at this pale girl, with raven hair pressed down under a head band, and think "She's killed dozens of people". No one. Not even Allen.

She remembered when she had seen him in the rewinding town. He had looked just like Lero with that giant pumpkin head of his! Road laughed at the memory of Allen juggling and wearing that awkward mask. Her laughter only intensified when she remembered how he had treated her just like an ordinary little girl. Of course she hadn't known that he was Allen at the time either.

No, she hadn't known it was him. Road still felt slightly disappointed whenever she thought of that. That she could see Allen, look at his face, and not know it was him. She had always wanted to meet the exorcist that the Millennium Earl had told her about.

Road closed her eyes gently as she delved further into her memory. Her precious memory of when the Millennium Earl told her about Allen Walker. She could never imagine why that story had seemed so important to her. She could never fathom why Allen's story resonated with her so…

+ + + -l- + + +

"Eaaaaarrrll!" Road sung happily as she threw her arms around the neck of the Millennium Earl. The Earl, of course, was less than ecstatic to have the hyperactive Road all over him.

"Ah! Road where have you been?" He turned his head towards her, his eyes always hidden behind his round glasses, the light shining off them eternally.

"You took Lero, Earl! I was soooooo bored!" Road nuzzled the cheek of her favorite person in the whole world, joyfully and then fiddled with the brim of his top hat, "I see your wearing the clock hat again!"

Road's questing fingers prodded at the many cogs and wheels that collected along the brim of the Earl's top hat, she was fascinated with them. If only for a moment, before the Earl smashed her interest to bits upon mentioning her school work.

"Road, I heard you've been avoiding your school work. You know that won't do-"

"No! That's booooring Earl! It was TWICE as boring as usual with out Lero!" Road huffed angrily as she crossed her arms and slipped down to fall in the Earl's lap, her stocking legs crossed ahead of her to rest over one of the Earl's arms.

"Road," he spoke with a warning in his voice, "You know you can't simply skip your school work."

Road turned her head away cheeks puffed out in an adorable expression of discontent, before the air deflated from her cheeks in a bright grin. She spun around to face the Earl. She sat up straight, her legs thrown out to either side as she flung her arms around the Earl's neck. "Tell me a story, Earl! Tell me a story and I'll go back to my school work!"

"Hm? A story?" he tilted his head down at Road eternally smiling before looking away thoughtfully. "Ah! 3" The Earl suddenly brought his hand's together and clapped one fist into his open palm. He then turned back to Road and held up a single hand with his forefinger extended "Very well, I'll tell you a story!"

"Yahoo!" Road cheered joyously before settling back.

"The Earl was out making his akuma when he spotted a little boy crying at a grave," he gesticulated in the air with his hands as he spoke, turning the simple tale of a little boy into a full blown story for the first child of Noah. The Earl was quite please to see how Road quieted down as his story continued.

The Earl had just thought that Road was enjoying his story. He was unaware that the girl was interested in far more than just a story now. She was eternally curious about this boy who wanted to save akuma, of all things. She was also curious about his left eye and what the souls of akuma look like…

Road had been entranced by the boy who had been cursed by his own loving father. Yet despite this betrayal he continued on to become an exorcist to save the souls of the akuma. She never understood that. Akuma were merely weapons. Tools. Her toys.

This curiosity soon evolved, not unlike an akuma, into an obsession.

+ + + -l- + + +

"Road"

She smiled again. She knew that voice.

"Tyki" She opened a single eye to view him standing above her with a nonplussed expression on his face. He didn't seem to understand why she was voluntarily laying in the grass spread eagled. The wind flowed through his hair and Road admired it's length. Tyki spoke of cutting it, which she always responded to by hurting him.

"What are you doing there Road?" from his position Tyki perfectly blocked the sun's light from reaching her face. Road smiled and then sat up patting the grass next to her.

"Sit with me Tyki!" Road gave him the adorable smile and knew that he wouldn't resist her.

He didn't, Tyki obliged and sat gingerly, still sore from his battle with Allen. Road often forgot and attacked the spot in her fits of childish anger. But she was often truly contrite and apologetic after such an attack. She never meant to seriously hurt Tyki, she loved her Noah family.

They sat in silence for a while, or as close to silence as one could get with Road humming and tapping her shoes together. Tyki recognized the tune, it was the song she and the Earl sung when hunting down The Heart.

"Everyone is looking for you Road, what are you doing all the way out here?" Tyki tried again to speak with her, his hand reaching into his coat to pull out a familiar and well worn carton of cigarettes. Tyki promptly tapped out one and removed it with his teeth gently, and lit it.

"Just thinking Tyki!"

With out missing a beat nor altering his half lidded expression Tyki responded in a monotone voice "That's a dangerous thing Road."

"Oooh! Your so mean Tyki!" Road whined playfully and swatted him. She was careful not to strike the area that was still sore from Allen's attack on him. Road had conflicted feelings over that altercation. Her feelings for Allen clashed with her feelings for her family, and she had been destroyed when Allen had slashed through Tyki with that sword of his. She had been so upset by this that she had played with his friend Lavi in revenge.

She was positive that Allen hated her even more for the incident.

"So what exactly are you thinking about Road?" Tyki let out a lungful of smoke into the clear sky and watched the slivers of gray fade away into the eternal blue.

"Allen."

Tyki frowned, it was almost a grimace. He turned to Road with the cigarette dangling precariously from his lips as he spoke around it, "And what exactly about Allen are you thinking about?"

'As though he couldn't guess…' Road thought to herself silently before speaking up brightly, "That I want to see him!"

"Mmmm…" Tyki responded with a sigh as he exhaled more smoke into the sky thoughtfully, "Road you can't keep going after Allen Walker. He's an exorcist. Nothing will come out of love between an Ex-"

"I know," Road suddenly cut off Tyki's words, her tone abruptly turning dark.

Tyki was taken aback and he looked at Road from the corner of his eye. The girl had her knee's drawn up to under her chin, her gaze glaring uncharacteristically at the ground. This was so unlike the cheery girl, he almost asked her about it. However, Tyki remained silent…

Her good mood had been effectively trampled in the mud. Tyki had to bring back those words to her. She had done her best to keep everyone's condemnation of her feelings from bothering her. She had done her best to brush them off and laugh, to continue on with her fruitless infatuation with Allen Walker. But even Road Camelot couldn't resist negativity forever.

"I know, Tyki. I've heard it from you, Lero, Lulubell, the Earl, from everyone!" Road slowly stood up as she spoke keeping her voice carefully low, letting her anger show with out having to shout. She slipped off her head band and shook her hair out so that it stood up on end, just how she liked it. "I've even told myself. But I don't care, Tyki. I want to see Allen"

Road turned away, pivoting on her heel in a short pirouette. Her pale skin was already darkening to a familiar gray, the Noah stigmata spreading out on her forehead. She lifted her hand slowly, forefinger extended. Road's door came forth from the ground where she pointed, growing upwards as she lifted her hand till it pointed at the sky. The doors opened and another dimension opened within.

"Bye Bye, Tyki!" Road turned and smiled at him before heading for her door.

Tyki was already standing, having guessed what Road was up to, "Road you can't go, this isn't in the Earl's script and everyone is looking for you."

Tyki himself didn't really sound too dismayed or caring that Road was about to go off and consort with the enemy. He wasn't the biggest follower of the rules either and was known for his apathy.

"Tell them I'm going to see Allen!" Road responded as if that solved everything. In her mind, it did. She stepped into her door way and disappeared into it's depths. The doors shutting behind her, and then sunk into the ground as if they had never been.

Tyki stood in the abandoned garden, his eyes half lidded as he stared at Road's abandoned hair band


End file.
